Rogue Cheney (Damon)
Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Former Mage of the Sabertooth Guild, close to becoming one of it's S-Class Mages and a former member of one of it's most powerful teams, Twin Dragons of Sabertooth alongside Sting Eucliffe. As confirmed in his battle with Gajeel, Rogue's real name seems to be Ryos (ライオス Raiosu) although he abandoned such name for yet unknown reasons. At some point in his life, presumably during his childhood Rogue was took over by Skiadrum who would take care of his new son and teach him how to use his signature magic which is Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, however Skiadrum was apparently ill and asked Rogue to kill him in order to become a true dragon slayer. Even after joining Sabertooth Rogue became even more famous with his mastery of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic ledding others to call him Shadow Dragon (影竜 Eiryū) with him being part of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers. After discovering what the future had hold for him, he had made the decision of leaving his guild as he would redeem himself or in other words take all the evil of himself, this all after the Tartarus battle as he would just help Sting to save Minerva before going away, also wanting to take Frosch away from any danger although the latter would follow the former as they are life friends, with this he became both an Independent Mage and a Monk alongside his partner Frosch, Rogue tries to gain money by doing several missions with his favorite ones being demon hunting. Appearance Rogue is described by many as a slim young man with average height and very messy black-colored hair that is very near to his shoulders, along with a few strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a large prominent tuft blocking most of his forehead. Despite being quite slim, when shirtless, Rogue has shown to possess a good built-up body frame like many other battling-mages, with his abs being his charm point as stated by some. Soon, Rogue would change his hair in a way it begins to cover the right side of his face, therefore covering his right eye as well and partially his recently gained scar at the bridge of his nose. His hair would change again soon as he would now wrap it up in a poiny-tail although he leaves the frontal part of the hair alone. He has shown to possess blood-like colored eyes with vertical-lined pupils similar to that of a dragon's, also like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. Like other if not all Dragon Slayers, Rogue has shown more canine teeth than a normal person would have. As said before, many consider Rogue to be quite handsome in his own way despite of his quiet and kind of gotic appearance, he has many fans after the Grand Magic Games as he often states he receives too many post-cards from them telling him to hang out with them. Rogue is shown several times to be slightly taller than Sting as when they are shown together, with Sting even saying Rogue is just taller because of the latter's boots when in truth the boots add just more difference to the Twins' height. Initially Rogue is shown wearing a black-colored cape that is long enough to reach down to his feet, with golden edges, a lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent white-colored ribbon hanging down near the neck area. Such cape bears a white'ish Sabertooth's symbol on it, quite fitting since Rogue bears the same symbol on the same shoulder although it's unknown if this was intentional or not. Below such cape, Rogue seems to wear a plain greyish blue'ish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and large metal-like bands put around each of his biceps. Then there is a light sash wrapped around his waist hanging a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard which consists of four large pieces of cloth that reach past his knees although not much. With each of these cloth-parts being adorned by a large dark'ish cross with fan-shaped arms while below the waistguard, Rogue possess a pair of armored boots which on the front bear plates that have the very same motif appearing on the waistguard. During the 5th day of the Grand Magic Games though, Rogue changed his outfit quite a bit, now the cloak is put at the heigh of his collarbone while being held by a piece of cloth which goes past his chest and is buttoned with the cloak on either side, additionally the white Sabertooth's mark is still on where it is supposed to be. Now the cloak seems to have a gold-like trim as Rogue doesn't has the cloth-tie anymore, but a scarf wrapped around his neck staying beneath the cape instead of around it. That cross decorated cloth now stands at Rogue's waist-area while being wrapped another time in order to give room for Rogue katana's sheath. Following the events of the battle with Tartarus, Rogue chose to change the entirety of his outfit, substituting his previous one with a light-tonned kimono with various leopard-like patterns through it although the kimono covers only half of his torso as the other half is uncovered leaving the left shoulder exposed. Beneath such kimono, Rogue has an armor which is light at the chest area while being darky in every other area, the armor's neck is arranged around Rogue's own neck sealing it in a proper way. There is a very long red sash in his waist area, being tied at the right side of his body while encircling the left, this all while holding a tuft-like piece of white-colored clothing over his black'ish loose and large pants. As the left part of his body isn't covered by the Kimono, Rogue put something else on it, which is a black-tonned band with a white'ish ring over the wrist part, this all on his left forearm. Finally and as said before, Rogue possesses quite large and loose darky pants that are loose only down until the knee area and are also tucked in two ankle-reach black boots. Although un-noticeable to most people, Rogue has a black belt inside the red sash tied around his waist, that because he now uses more his katana, in other words the belt has a place for where Rogue puts the sheath and the blade although it can't be seen since it's hiddened by the long sash. Although he had done it before, Rogue also lets the back-side of his hair tied up in a poiny-tail while leaving the frontal side alone. Personality Rogue is the quieter of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. Also, Rogue wasn't interested in watching the matches like Sting was, stating that he is only interested in Gajeel. Although he is part of Sabertooth and one of their five strongest Mages, Rogue seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on comradeship. After Yukino lost her match against Kagura and was subsequently excommunicated by their Guild Master, he told Sting that despite her failure, she was still their comrade. Sting, whereas, merely brushes off Rogue's comment, suggesting that it's the way their Guild works and gave the matter little thought. Rogue does, however, have a softer, caring side. When his Exceed partner, Frosch, started to fret over being excommunicated because of its lack of strength, Rogue smiles and denounces Frosch's fears as just that, promising that it would be okay as long it was with him. Rogue also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guildmates. When Lucy was being tortured by Minerva, Rogue did not join in with his teammates' laughter. Rather, Rogue was looking away from the torture with a displeased expression. He also appears to be unusually kind towards his guild and is very protective of Frosch. He and many of his guildmates were horrified at the "death" of Lector, showing that he cares for his fellow guildmates. Though not seen, as a Dragon Slayer, Rogue also suffers from motion sickness. History Note: To see the canon history of Rogue Cheney please refer to this link Fanon History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Impressive Strength': *'Tremenduous Speed': Rogue has been shown to possess above average speed, seen when he outmaneuvered Gajeel during their first battle, though, at the time, he had Shadow Drive activated. *'Sharp Reflexes': While employing Shadow Drive, Rogue proved limber enough to dodge several of Gajeel's own Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spells, and, afterwards, effectively counterattacking the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, for a time, was unable to follow his erratic movements. *'High Accuracy': *'Impressive Endurance': Rogue has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time with his partner Sting, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu, all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and, in the end, still having the strength to stand back up and barrage his opponents with powerful Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Techniques. Even near the end of his battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Rogue proved able to perform a mighty Unison Raid with Sting, and only finally fell after being struck by Natsu's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. *'Enhanced Durability': Rogue possesses good physical resilience, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu and undergoing the latter's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack without suffering substantial injuries, and continuing to fight and even employing some of his best techniques afterwards. *'Impressive Smell': *'Pain Tolerance': *'High Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While always carrying around a sword by his side, Rogue's melee moves shown so far are unarmed ones, and include punches, kicks and elbows. He employs his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to boost his offensive power as well as to outmaneuver opponents, landing enhanced blows from different angolations through the use of the evasive form granted him by Shadow Drive. The latter combination allowed him to fight and even overwhelm Gajeel Redfox for a while, despite ultimately being struck by the opposing Dragon Slayer. * Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As shown in many occasions, Rogue has turned himself into a near-master swordsman, as he is capable of cutting anything getting on his way. Before, Rogue almost never used his sword which was only seen as an accessory at the point, however after seeing how much he relied on using magic Rogue decided to train with the best swordsmen he met. After three years of training, Rogue fully developed his own way of maneuvering with a sword, or in other words Rogue created his own style in fighting with swords, utilizing speed, strength and accuracy for it. He uses the Hollow Reaver as his main and only sword during combat. Rogue is shown executing his swordsmanship in varied ways depending on the situation, although the stance is the same for both ways, said stance is when Rogue puts his left leg more backwards and his right leg more frontwards making his bust face the left direction, Rogue puts his left hand near the sword held in the sheath and his right arm foward slighty, should opponents approach he'd quickly draw his sword. When just wanting to pass through or push enemies back, Rogue will use his right arm holding the sword in order to deliver close-ranged slashes or powerful straight thrusts, all which cut or pierce through enemies. Rogue also dashes straightly through hordes with his insane speed while delivering powerful cuts to most of his surroundings, succesfully cutting his enemies with some of them not even noticing. Rogue also uses his accuracy in order to hit vital spots when he desires to or to hit too little-sized targets at the right spot so they can get cut. When not close to his enemies or targets, Rogue will put up far more strength in his blows, so that the blows provoke powerful air-pressure attacks that can slice easily through rocks or the such, said air-pressure attacks will depend on how Rogue maneuvers his sword, like if he does a spiral swing it will cause a spiral pressure attack while a straight vertical slash causes a thin pressure attack which moves forward. **'An'Unteimei-Ryū' (暗雲低迷流 Gathering Dark Clouds Style): Is a way of swordsmanship Rogue developed during his training and is near to master according to him. Rogue basically employs his skills in swordsmanship in conjuction with his Shadow Dragon Slaye magic so he can have way more destructive and successful attacks. Rogue's basic slashes and thrusts will be enhanced by the shadows making them more sharper and bigger, additionaly should the real sword slash not hit the target, the shadow's extension does. Rogue is also capable of slashing targets without actually hitting them physically, like if he delivers various slashes in his front side in a very quick manner, enemies much near to him may get slashed by shadows. At times during his attacks, Rogue may conjure a shadow-crafted sword similar to his in order to use a short dual-based style, which he prefers to do by executing various slashing-spins. When employing the strong side of his swordsmanship which is delivering powerful air-pressure attacks, such attacks will be highly enhanced by his shadows to the point they are more resistant and have far more strength, meaning they last longer before fading away and cut much more objects with ease or cut even objects which couldn't be damaged before. *'Expert Strategist': Assorted Others *'Politeness': *'Weather Knownledge': *'Motion Sickness': Magical Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': **'Second Origin Activation': *'Shadow Resistance': *'Darkness Resistance': Dragon Slayer Magic Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of Magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a Dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Shadow Dragon's Roar is a Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Spell being the Shadow Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar which incorporates the element of shadow by itself, it should be noted this is a trademark for a Dragon Slayer. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang' (暗黒竜破砕牙 Eiryū no Saiga): Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw' (暗黒竜の爪 Eiryū no Kagizume): Rogue generates shadows from his feet and uses them to attack the target. **'Shadow Dragon's Thrust' (影竜の推進 Eiryū no Suishin): **'Shadow Dragon's Vortex' (影竜の渦 Eiryū no Uzu): *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. *'Shadow Dragon's Umbra' (影龍の本影 Eiryū no Bura): Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by an Shadow Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Shadow Dragon's Umbra Bind' (影龍のブラ盲人 Eiryū no Bura Mōjin): Rogue is able to fuse his own shadow and manipulate nearby shadows to then increase the eternano energy on them and merge them together to form two mid-sized shadow dragons, as Rogue commands them, they will charges towards the target with a incredible speed which doesn't let the target reacts, then the dragons wrap themselves around him, immobilizing, crushing the target while also draining a fraction of their Eternano to add to Rogue's reserve. The dragons are able to hide in the shadows under Rogue's command as he can execute the spell without the opponent even noticing, with this the target can be caught in surprise not reacting what makes them more vulnerable to the Eternano draining, the more strength used by the dragons to try on crushing the target, the more the target will give up and let his eternano be drained. Another vantage of the spell is that Rogue can attack his targets who are immobilized, however the proccess will destroy the Shadow Dragons. This spell will drain 10% of Rogue's magic per minute he continues on maintaining it. *'Shadow Dragon's Breakdown Fist' Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi): *'Ascending Blade: Skiadrum' (昇剣・スキアドラム Shōken: Sukiadoramu): Drive Drive (ドライブ Doraibu): Is a type of Magic-amplification technique used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers that brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Dragon Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a degree, particularly the user's speed. The Drive spell is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers; and as the name indicates, it is activated via some kind of mechanism; in this case, Drive is initiated by harnessing the power of the Dragon Slayer Lacrima which is embedded within the user's body. Upon command, the Lacrima begins to distribute the Dragon Slayer Magic Particles stored within the crystalline orb at a swifter pace, accelerating the output and flow of magic from the Lacrima to the user's body in order to enhance all of their fortes, increasing the strength, speed, and potential that the user possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as their element cloaks around them. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their Dragon Slayer Magic without exhausting themselves. This state grants the user the ability to perform new spells; as well as making their pre-existing spells far more powerful, with various users only employing several skills only while in Drive. The Drive spell harnesses "the power that kills Dragons"; at least according to the words of the first users, the Sabertooth Twin Dragons; whom are actually noted to be rather weak compared to their First-Generation counterparts. However, in the hands of an actually capable Dragon Slayer, the Drive spell would be capable of allowing the user to dish out some serious damage. However, the uprise of magical energy could easily obliterate the user or severely damage their body, if harnessed for too long. *'Shadow Drive' (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. According to Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This technique is very similar to that used by Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, the similarly named White Drive. Dragon Force Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): Dragon Force is an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Force activates when a Dragon Slayer starts to turn his/her own body into a humanoid dragon, gaining reptile-like scales and traits, such as further elongated and sharp canines for Old-Style Dragon Slayers, and scaly arms, sometimes complete with claws, for New-Style Dragon Slayers. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the most powerful and final state a Dragon Slayer can attain, this granting power comparable to that of a real dragon, and the ability to destroy everything. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistent and faster, and boosts their Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. When Natsu Dragneel achieved such state through the use of Jellal Fernandes' Flame of Rebuke spell, his flames also gained the ability to devour offending Magic, even that of Zero's ultimate attack Genesis Zero. Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, something which greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, Rogue is covered in an even thicker aura of shadows than that provided by Shadow Drive. He also gains dark, intricate scale-like patterns underneath and around his eyes, extending down his neck and onto the rest of his body. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants Rogue access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the Rogue's physical prowess, making him far stronger, more resistent and faster, and boosts his Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. Equipment Hollow Reaver (ホロウリーバー Horō Rībā): Is the katana Rogue is shown to carry around given to him by someone unknown as he didn't say anything about it. It is shown to be a long sword, on his left hip, with its sheath tucked inside his sash belt. It is shown to be a edgy-like katana with white edges alongside some blue-colored flame-like patterns in it's entirety, it's handguard is circular but oddly forms a half square at the end very similar to an actual cross with triangular arms. The wrap of it's hilt/grip is very red-colored while being white-tonned in it's middle and the head being gold-colored. It's sheath is shown to be very similar in appearance to the hilt, being colored in a very deep red with it's middle having the white part, the end cap is also golden colored like the hilt's. It is unknown if someone gave it to Rogue, or if he found it, but it is shown that this sword is very durable since it could withstand an air-pressure spell and also a building falling on it, it was alongside lots of swords and it was the only to not shatter or have any damage. It also seems to be quite heavy as when Rogue accidentally dropped it on the ground, it made a quite loud noise while also damaging the groun albeit slightly. Despite weighting apparently a lot this sword is shown to be very sharp as just without much training Rogue was capable of slicing through solid rocks without damaging the blade. Quotes Trivia *This article was approved by Ashy. *Some of its sections were written by the Fairy Tail Wiki, credit to them. *The Ascending Blade: Skiadrum Spell is a Tribute to Rogue's Foster Father. *Rogue's Battle Theme is Strength Of A Thousand Men. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Monk Category:Monks Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Canon to Fanon